


Welcome to the jungle

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bilbo's first day at the school! Teaching can be hard but to children? Well that's a good challenge. Welcome to the jungle.</p>
<p>3th part of Little Bag End series inspired on Guns N' Roses song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading and for the kudos. I'm really sorry for the delay, I'd problems with some works and time was not on my side. From now on I'll be publishing every 2 weeks so I have time enough to finish the chapters properly.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and for your patience. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writting it.

“It’s quite annoying” complained Bilbo as he brought the breakfast to the garden table.

“What is?” asked Thorin looking up from his newspaper.

“This crossing thing, if there was a gate between our terraces having breakfast would be easier. Well, breakfast and any meal we share.”

“That’s right, would you really like to build a gate?”

“If you are ok with that I think it would be a great idea.”

“What about this weekend? We can go and buy whatever we need and build it.”

“Alright, I think I’ll need some more things” Bilbo said getting the cereal box and filling his bowl with them. “Maybe a heater for the garden, like the ones on the cafes and pubs for when it’s cold, and a sunshade for when it’s raining.”

“Ok, we will see on saturday, right now we should be going or we’ll be late.”

“You’re your own boss, handsome, you can’t really be late.”

“But you do, so finish that bowl and let’s go.”

 

Before they went out Bilbo put his motorbike suit on and took his helmet. When they got into the garage and he walked straight to a black Harley Davidson Thorin was quite surprised. Bilbo looked at him and then back to his motorbike and smiled proudly, he placed his things on the lateral bags of the Harley and put the helmet on.

“What, you thought it would be a Vespa or something like that?”

“Actually, yes, I did.”

“Well, handsome, you’re sorely mistaken; as you see you have many things to discover about me yet” he winked to Thorin giving a bright smile.

“Frerin will be so jealous, don’t lose the chance of showing your lil’ girl to him.”

“How could I do that?” he asked starting the Harley.

“You will discover it soon, don’t worry, good luck on your first day.”

“Ok, see you at night!” and Bilbo was out, Thorin sighed happy, that was quite a new and definitely hot facet of his neighbour.

 

Frerin heard it long before he came into view; that sound was a real Harley and it was coming to the school. The motorbike entered to the parking area making people turn to look at it, it was one of the smallest models of the brand, black and bright as brand new. After parking it the guy got off and took off his helmet. Frerin’s jaw fell instantly, he knew that little man with golden-brown curls and green eyes.

“Bill! Hey Bill!”

“I already told you I don’t like the nickname, what are you doing here?”

“Well, what do you think I’m doing? I work here, I’m the PE teacher.”

“Really? No wonder Thorin told me to show you my little girl, do you like her?”

“I’d love to have one myself but Dis won’t let me, she thinks I’m too reckless.”

“That’s not just it, is it?”

“Nope, she thinks her two sons have too much influence on me and that I would give them whatever they would ask, including a ride on a Harley.”

“That woman is wise, I’ll enjoy mine on your honor.”

“You’re cruel.”

“Nope, life is. I’m late for my first class, see you around.”

 

Bilbo looked around his class, two faces stood out of the group; Fili and Kili were easily recognizable between the rest of the kids, the resemblance to their uncles was uncanny. He took a deep breath and thought of how to start, they were too young to enjoy the classical music, too young to understand the beauty on its complexity, they were too young in general, but music didn’t understand about ages and that was Bilbo’s best chance.

“So, hi everybody, my name is Bilbo Baggins and I’ll be your music teacher from now on. Before we start with the class I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell everybody what do you think of music classes.” To his relief he could remember most of the names. “Well, I see that most of you think I’ll be teaching you classical music till you graduate for university, but that’s not it” that earned some laughs from his students. “I worked as a composer for a great orchestra and I composed many pieces of classical music but I do appreciate every kind of music, wherever it comes from.”

“Mister Baggins, what do you mean by wherever it comes from?”

“That’s a good question, Arwen, where do we find music? Where is the music?”

“On Youtube!”

“Right Kili, where else?”

“Disc shops and conservatories.”

“Right, Estel, where else?” they looked a bit lost, then a hand rose uncertainly. “Yes, Tauriel?”

“Everywhere?”

“Absolutely right! Music is everywhere, on Youtube, on the shops, on the conservatories, on films. How many of you have watched  _ Guardians of the galaxy _ ?” Many hands raised. “The whole soundtrack is a top ten of rock classics of the 80’s, and what about  _ Iron Man _ ?  _ Iron Man _ ’s soundtrack is AC/DC and they are one of the best bands ever. Music is not about to compose or play, is about transmitting something to others, telling someone how cool you are, how do you feel, who you are. Tell me, what’s the most important part on a song?”

“Music!”

“Lyrics!”

“Why?” both brothers kept silence. “Both things are important, Fili, Kili, some songs don’t need lyrics to tell everything they want to tell, but some others are in need of them to explain the whole story. Let’s try something, alright? You would say  _ Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga _ four times and let’s see what happens.”

_ “Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga, Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga, Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga, Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga” _

“Alright, you got it, let’s do it again” and he pressed play on his laptop.

 

_ Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga _

_ Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga _

_ Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga _

_ Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga _

 

_ I can't stop this feeling _

_ Deep inside of me _

_ Girl, you just don't realize _

_ What you do to me _

 

_ When you hold me _

_ In your arms so tight _

_ You let me know _

_ Everything's all right _

 

_ Ah, ah, ah! _

 

_ I'm hooked on a feeling _

_ I'm high on believing _

_ That you're in love with me _

 

“There you are, I will make a great music band out of you all.”

 

His nephew was a great surprise. Frodo and his friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin, were on his class and it was their first year at Rivendell. He sang  _ Welcome to the jungle _ to their delight, it was not a secret that the Tooks and the Brandybucks loved rock and that won the children over, specially Frodo who took after his mother Prim. She was Bilbo’s best friend when they were young, and a Brandybuck to the core. 

 

He found Prim at the entrance waiting for his son and got to chat with her for a while. She explained that the child had been changed from the school of their little community at the Shire because of the new headmistress. Lobelia Baggins was their cousin and not the nicest person around. She and her husband were after Bag End since Bungo’s passing; Bilbo hated her since the first time they tried to get his mother and him out of the house. He told Thorin about it that night, it was the first time Bilbo had seen his neighbour angry and it was on his behalf, it was touching.

 

Friday, last day of his first week, last class with Fili and Kili’s class, Bilbo noticed that he was losing the attention of the class so he decided to try something different. He made the students sit on the floor and put the laptop near them.

“Well guys, I know that today’s friday and you’re tired and that I had exceeded myself with Bruno Mars’ songs this first week so I thought of doing something different today.” That got their attention. “So, we have talked about types of music, but what happens with people who don’t actually sing? Rap is also music, maybe is not singing but it’s music, so today I’ll rap you something and you’ll have to tell me which song it is.”

 

_ I can't tell you what it really is _

_ I can only tell you what it feels like _

_ And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe _

_ I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight _

_ As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight _

_ High off her love, drunk from her hate, _

_ It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate _

_ And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me _

_ She fucking hates me and I love it. _

_ "Wait! Where you going?" _

_ "I'm leaving you!" _

_ "No you ain't. Come back." _

_ We're running right back. _

_ Here we go again _

_ It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great _

_ I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane _

_ But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped _

_ Who's that dude? _

_ "I don't even know his name." _

_ I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again _

_ I guess I don't know my own strength _

 

And then something wonderful happened, Arwen started to sing, so close to Rihanna’s voice Bilbo couldn’t believed it.

 

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_ But that's alright because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's alright because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

 

Bilbo saw the moment his student realised what had she done and how she was going back to her shy self. He started to clap and the class followed him, he tried to make Arwen comfortable enough so she would sing again and somehow he achieved it, Bilbo felt whole for the first time in years. 

 

He was going back to his Harley when someone called for him. Frerin caught him beside the motorbike.

“Did you have a nice day?”

“Yes indeed, have you?”

“Not complaining.”

“What do you want, Frerin?”

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“Uhm, I’m not feeling prepared for dates yet, Frerin. I’m sorry but no.”

“Can I ask you why? With no offence, it’s just to know if I could have an opportunity in the future.”

“It’s just that I’m in a new stage of my life; I’ve just discovered that teacher life is what I wanted and that I can live without a partner... Could there be a future opportunity? Yes, there could be, but right now it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Ok, thank you very much for telling me, Bilbo, I’ll try again sometime.”

 

Thorin had noticed it long ago, he noticed it on friday night when they were having dinner, he noticed it on the way he sang; there was a note of nervousness in his voice. He kept singing  _ Welcome to the jungle _ in a tone that sounded as if he was really in a jungle. Thorin sighed, tired of Bilbo’s nervous behaviour.

“What is it?”

“What is what?” answered Bilbo passing him the hammer and the nails.

“What’s wrong? You’re nervous, I’ve never seen you this way and it’s making me nervous.” Bilbo made a funny face thinking of saying something or not. “You’re an open book, you can’t hide it from me, please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not that there’s something wrong, it’s just, well, strange” Thorin decided to start nailing the woods to make the gate and make his neighbour feel less observed. “Well, it’s your brother, he… he’s asked me out.”

“Ouch! Fuck! My finger!”

“Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright? I smashed my finger with a hammer, I’m obviously not right.”

“I’m so sorry, Thorin, I’ll bring ice.”

 

They were sitting on Bilbo’s garden having a beer, the gate forgotten. Thorin started to laugh uncontrollably, his neighbour started to laugh too. When they stopped the atmosphere felt more relaxed, Bilbo was the first one to speak.

“I told him no.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t feel right.”

“He’ll keep trying, you know.”

“I know, but now it’s not the time for a relationship, at least it doesn’t feel right with Frerin. I think I’ll let time pass till it feels right again.”

“Why were you nervous?”

“I don’t know, mum was the one I spoke these things with and now she’s not here and I didn’t know if it was right to speak about this with you... I don’t know.”

“It’s alright halfling, you can speak with me about anything you want to.”

“Thanks, Thorin.”

“We really suck at DIY.”

“Yes we do. At least we’re handsome.”

“I am, you are just cute.”

“You moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and so really sorry for the delay, I promise to not do it again.
> 
> I know I have put Fili and Kili on the same class but they're not twins, it's just that the music class level is the same for their age, I've not write it down on the chapter because I though it would be too much information for nothing, I clear this here just for the ones that are curious about it.
> 
> Thanks for everything, and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
